


AITA For Trying to Save the World?

by Arcanista



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanista/pseuds/Arcanista
Summary: submitted 4 hours ago by angeltruth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	AITA For Trying to Save the World?

I'm going to start with some backstory: About twelve thousand years ago (bear with me) some co-workers and I were faced with a global disaster. We enacted a plan to save the world and it worked-- not flawlessly, but we had a path forward. Regrettably, some dissidents objected to our decisions and created a counter-plan. This resulted in the _entire world_ being split into fourteen. Friends and loved ones who survived were split apart, with no memory of who they had been.

Myself and two others managed to escape; we talked things over and decided that the only reasonable thing to do was find a way to put the world back together and then release those souls who had been lent to us for the initial plan. In the time since, we've gotten about halfway through the project.

The current situation is thus: do you remember those dissidents I mentioned? Despite this sundering, they still exist, in diminished form. Of late, they've been a severe nuisance, preventing major steps forward. One of those two co-workers I mentioned even met his end as a direct result of one of these dissidents' actions.

Obviously, they need to be stopped. The leader of this group and some companions of theirs has found their way to one of the remaining fourteen shards and has begun meddling there. I've opted to give them the rope to hang themself with-- what they're doing to try to stop me is just going to result in them turning into a horrible monster.

The trouble now is that since all of this is inevitable, I've decided I had might as well meet up with them and see if perhaps I can talk them around to my side. Things had been going far better than I expected, but their friends are getting cranky with me. Apparently they're upset with the methods we're using to correct this sundering-- well, if they have any better ideas, I'd like to hear them! Of course they do not.

I've made an offer to the dissident leader to come to a little recreation of our old home that I've made-- perhaps it will ease them a little in their last lucid moments. Unfortunately, it seems they're coming with their companions to try to stop me and rescue another of their friends (currently recovering from a gunshot wound) who I currently have in my care. I think that they need to see the absolute magnitude of devastation that I'm working against. Perhaps show them the circumstances that led to our initial intervention? I think I'm being beyond reasonable here, but I feel that I must ask: AITA?

TL;DR: People are trying to keep me from saving the world. AITA for doing what I can to stop them?

ETA: Yes, I'm the one who shot that other friend.

ETA2: Our method of rejoining these shards has the regrettable side-effect of causing Calamities. It's nobody's first choice, but it's unavoidable. 

ETA3: Despite all the upvotes, I am not going to dignify /u/smartertwin's inane nattering with a response. He has no idea what this has been like for us.

ETA4: Honestly, you people sound just like these dissidents. Genocide requires intent and it requires explicit attempts to destroy specific groups. This is all _collateral_ damage.

ETA5: I don't know why I even bother. It's not like any of you are properly alive, either. I won't be reading any further replies.


End file.
